Un rateau malfoyen
by littletigresse56
Summary: Pansy aime Drago, c'est connu. Mais Drago ne l'aime pas. Jusqu'où ira-t-il pour se débarrasser d'elle? Attention LEMON et SLASH chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!! moi c'est Littlebeattle! Voila ce que donne un délire totalement malade!**

_Coucou les gens!! Moi c'est Lily! Alors là on y a été fort!! On s'associe pour votre plaisir, chers lecteurs!!_

_Prévoyez donc vos mouchoirs... Vous allez pleurer... de rire!! _

_Voila donc Littlebeattle et Lily la tigresse56 vous exposant leurs délires les plus foireux!!_

_Alors en route... et ne vous perdez pas en chemin!! _

**Little Beattle: Si certains n'ont pas les intestins acrochés, priez de prendre un sac en plastique à côté de vous merci pour celui qui nettoie ptdrrrr **

Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini se trouvaient dans la chambre de préfet du blond. Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit et discutaient tranquillement du principal sujet de conversation des mecs de 17 ans, les filles. Mais à ce moment, le but n'était pas d'attraper des filles dans leurs filets, mais plutôt l'inverse.

-Blaise, j'en peux plus de cette fille! Si on peut appeller ça une fille! Ca ressemble plus à un bouledogue rose! se plaignit Drago.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer peu discrètement.

-Te marre pas! Je te jure, elle est insupportable! Toujours à me suivre ou à me coller! Et ses surnoms atroces! Je m'appelle Drago! Dra-go! Elle est trop conne pour le dire qu'elle invente des surnoms pourri? C'est pas compliqué, Dra-go. Cela va très bien avec moi-même! Puis elle s'accroche à moi avec sa tonne de maquillage, elle m'a bousillé la moitié de mes chemises de soie! La moitié! Mon père a frôlé la crise cardiaque quand il a vu la note du tailleur la semaine dernière! Pis elle pue! Non mais elle tombe dans le flacon de parfum le matin ou quoi? Et ses robes? Non, mais t'as vu comment elle se fringue? Rose et vulgaire! Génial comme mélange, non? Mais Blaise arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! hurla l'héritier des Malefoy.

Effectivement, Blaise, son futur ex-meilleur ami était plié en deux, se pissant presque dessus tellement il riait. Il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Et la tête de Drago qui était presque debout sur le lit rouge de colère n'arrangeait strictement rien! Il réussit un bout d'un quart d'heure et d'une dizaine de menaces de morts de la part du Serpentard à se remettre assis normalement et essuyer ses larmes tellement il avait rit. Il demanda alors en essayant vainement de maîtriser sa voix qui tremblait encore et de garder une mine sérieuse, peine perdue bien sûr:

-Pourquoi tu la jete pas?

Le vert et argent assis à côté de lui se leva d'un bond et s'écria désespéré:

-Mais je l'ai fait! Je l'ai jetée, humilié, traînée dans la boue et elle revient! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pas, elle a répondu que je l'aimerai bien un jour, que c'était le destin! Je lui ai dit que je la détestais et elle a répondu qu'elle m'aimait! J'ai tout fait Blaise! Tout! Mais elle revient! C'est pas possible! C'est de la glu! J'en peux plus, Blaise!

Son ami fut surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans cet état, il parraissait vraiment prêt à tout. Un plan diabolique s'insinua dans le très peu rempli cerveau du brun. Peu à peu, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui s'était rassit en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, et dit:

-Tu es prêt à tout? Vraiment tout?

Son meilleur ami hocha vigoureusement la tête. Son sourire augmenta et il expliqua au pauvre persécuté son plan démoniaque, niark, niark!!

Peu à peu, Drago perdit sa mine penaude et sourit d'un air mauvais. Ils murmuraient mais on put entendre " produits Weasley" suivit de deux grands éclats de rires sournois.

Une semaine après, Drago et Blaise rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et comme tous les jours, une boule rose fonça et s'accrocha à Malefoy comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La dite bouée, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tenta tant bien que mal d'aller s'asseoir avec le Bouledogue Rose accrochée à son torse.

Une fois assis, elle consentit à lui lacher le torse pour mieux s'agripper à son bras. Nouveau soupir de Drago, cela faisait deux mois qu'il la supportait, et aujourd'hui serait le dernier, c'était ce qu'il se répétait en boucle. Il fit un signe de tête à Blaise assis à deux ou trois places de lui comme quoi il était prêt.

Alors Drago prit une pillule verte de sa poche et l'avala en la faisant passer avec du jus de citrouille. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, une minute après, il devint vert et vomit sur... Pansy qui était toujours accrochée à lui, qui poussa un hurlement. Toute la Grande Salle se retourna pour voir Le Grand Malefoy vomir à grands jets sur le Bouledogue Rose toujours sous l'effet du choc. Ce fut, bien sûr, un fou rire général qui s'installa surtout quand Pansy s'écarta de son Dragouchinou d'amour en hurlant à la mort!

Le dit Dragounichou d'amour vomissait toujours sur la place de Pansy, qui le regardait absolument dégoutée. Blaise arriva, plié en deux avec un atroce mal de ventre tellement il riait fort, et en faisant très attention à ne pas se faire vomir dessus. Il emmena son ami vers la sortie. Derrière eux, se trouvait une traînée de vomi.

Il put enfin respirer un peu quand ils sortirent. Il venait de se taper la plus grosse honte de sa vie, mais si cela avait fait fuir l'autre folle, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Malheureusement, Merlin ne l'entendit pas et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur une furie pleine de vomi avec des morceaux dans les cheveux. Non, elle n'avait toujours pas compris! Il en pleura presque!

Alors, elle s'approcha pour réconforter son dragounichet qui lui vomit encore une fois dessus! Elle s'enfuit alors dans les toilettes. Alors Drago souffla et pria tous les dieux pour qu'elle lui " lache les basques! Il en va de ma santé mentale ainsi que de sa santé physique!" Il prit alors l'antidote. Tandis que Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui avait repris une teinte normale et lui dit:

- Je te jure si cette fois-ci elle a pas compris, je me tape la belette!! _(Mais ki aurait envie de se taper Ron?? Il est fou!! Beurk!) _

Ce fut ce moment que Pansy choisit pour débouler, propre... enfin presque, oui elle avait oublié les cheveux. Des morceaux se trouvaient encore dans sa chevelure anciennement brune, aujourd'hui de couleur non identifiable, entre le vert vomi et le jaune...

Elle courut dans les bras de Drago, pendant que le brun sentait ses yeux sortir de sa tête quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il devrait faire! Le blond quand à lui, au vu des cheveux du Bouledogue Rose à quelques centimètres de sa figure et de son nez, verdit brutalement. Elle lui prit le bras et déclara en le tirant:

-Viens mon dragonichou,je t'emmène au lit... il faut te reposer... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Le pauvre homme se retourna vers son ami avec une tête désespérée mimant sur ses lèvres:

-Au secours!! Sauve-moi!! Pitié! Ayez pitié de moi!! Blaise si tu m'aides pas tout de suite je te maudis sur dix générations! Je te tuerais de mes propres mains! Je te défigurerais tellement que ta mère te reconnaitra pas!

Il proféra d'autres insultes que nous ne dirons de peur de choquer une âme sensible alors que Blaise avait une tête dépitée, la bouche ainsi que les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait juré. Plus JAMAIS il ne jurerait! Il le jurait!

Alors que le couple s'éloignait un peu, et que Drago paniquait, Pansy se serra encore plus contre lui. Il dut se retenir de ne pas lui vomir dessus, malheureusement pour lui, elle dit:

-Et puis, si tu vas mieux tout a l'heure... on pourra peut-être faire mieux que dormir...

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme, qui une fois de plus vomit sur le Bouledogue, sauf que la, il était à cinq centimètres de sa figure. Elle reçut du vomi dans ses yeux, ainsi que son nez, sa bouche etc...

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître tous les élèves pour la voir, pleine de vomi, courir dans tous les sens et se prendre tous les murs! Nouveau fou rire général, il paraît que c'est excellent pour la digestion!

Hermione fit un clin d'oeil à Drago qui lui sourit et passa à côté d'un Blaise toujours sous le choc et s'approcha du blond. Elle lui dit à l'oreille:

-Si tu veux moi aussi je peux jouer à l'infirmière, si tu es sage, tu feras le docteur.

-Après une douche, je serais entièrement à toi, répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Pendant ses propositions coquines, Ron s'approcha de Blaise qui ressemblait toujours à un poisson, et lui demanda en posant une main sur son épaule:

-Eh mec, ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête?

Le brun se retourna, plissa les yeux et quand il reconnut le Gryffondor, il hurla la mort et s'enfuit à toutes jambes derrière Pansy qui se prenait encore les murs...

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Ron, surpris

-Oh rien, il a parié que si Pansy me lachait pas au deuxième renvoi, il coucherait avec toi!

Ron partit en courant sur les traces des deux Serpentards, en hurlant:

-Blaise!! Attends-moi!! Moi aussi je suis fou de toi!! Dis, je peut-être dessus?

-NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!

**Voilà fini! Un peu la nausée, à force d'écrire vomi, je crois que je vais laisser la parole à lily, beurk, vais au toilettes!! Bye!!**

_J'ai fini ma boite de mouchoirs!! Voila, l'histoire d'un délire d'auteurs!!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!! Moi j'ai adoré ce petit moment de détente!!_

_Vous trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre? Y a comme une odeur... de vomi! Je vais aller sortir la miss des toilettes avant qu'elle repeigne les murs!! en vert et jaune!_

**LB: Trop tard, eurk, ca va mieux! J'ai faim!! Argg, je parle comme Ron!! Je vais ..(court au toillettes)**

_Bon ben, si vous avez aimé, pas aimé, tout ce que vous voulez, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu,en bas!! C'est aussi un portoloin vers les toilettes! _

**LB:J'en veux un!! Pourquoi tu me l'a pas donné avant Lily?? **

_Bah c'est pour les lecteurs!! pas pour les auteurs!! nous on a des toilettes dans l'arrière boutique!!lool_

_bisous!!_

_Lily_


	2. Philtres d'amour et paris du jour

_Pour ceux qui ont apprécié notre rateau malfoyen, nous avons décidé de vous offrir une suite!! tout aussi drôle, ou 3 d'entre eux vont en baver, et ou 4 autres vont rire, mais rire!! __**Attention Avertissement: LEMON et SLASH!!**_

_**Homophobes, passez votre chemin!!**_

**Ma chérie? quelque chose a rajouter?**

**Oui, merci lily!! Alors d'abord Merci à tous d'être là pour la suite de rateau malfoyien que nous avons pris grand plaisir à écrire! (Pas d'envie de vomir cette fois!) Mais je dois dire avoir été TRES déçue par le peu de reviews par rapport au nombre de lecteurs qui nous ont lu! Je remercie chaleureusement ****Nora Elsaet**** et ****sylfe**** d'avoir pris deux minutes pour nous laisser un commentaire! Bon je vous laisse lire en espérant de tout coeur que vous prendez cinq minutes pour laisser une review!! Merci à tous!!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Philtres d'amour et pari d'un jour...**_

Un appartement. De la lumière. De la sueur. Des gémissements. Une femme nue a genoux sur un canapé rouge, un homme nu aussi derrière elle...

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre...

Les deux amants n'entendent pas. Ils sont pris dans l'ivresse du moment.

Ils n'entendront que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque...

« Mon Dragonouchet!! Tu me trompes?? »

Vous aurez bien reconnu, je présume, Pansy, le Bouledogue Rose, le pire cauchemar des célibataires...

« Et avec la Sang de Bourbe en plus?? Merlin!! »

« Pansy!! Casses-toi!! Tu voies pas que tu gâches le meilleur moment de ma vie?? »

La porte claqua.

« Bon sang, Drago!! C'est toi qui lui a donné le mot de pa... mmm »

« Chut, Mione... Tais-toi, je t'en prie... Et profites... »

Quelques minutes plus tard...

« Dis Drago... Vu que La Glue n'a toujours pas compris, même avec sa dernière leçon... Tu veux pas qu'on lui fasse passer l'envie... définitivement? »

« Si bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire... Mais dis-moi, ce petit sourire en coin que tu m'as emprunté, ça ne cacherai pas une idée? »

« Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir... J'ai comme une envie de me remettre aux potions... Un petit philtre d'amour haute longévité... Ca te tente? »

« Mon côté Serpentard déteint sur toi ma belle!! Mais ça me va!! Je plains le pauvre garçon dont elle va tomber amoureuse... »

« Le premier sur lequel elle tombera après avoir avalé le philtre... Ce sera donc une surprise!! »

Les jeunes se mirent à rire longuement. Quelques heures plus tard, le philtre était prêt.

Le lendemain, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient cours de potions en commun. Depuis que Rogue avait créé des binômes définitifs, Drago devait supporter la Glue Perpétuelle, comme il la surnommait. Heureusement, c'était elle qui testait toujours les potions à la fin du cours, et il pu échanger l'éprouvette de Potion de Démangeaison contre celle de Philtre d'Amour.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les autres binômes aient gouté leur potion.

Hermione, qui travaillait avec Ron, avait bien sûr préparé sa potion parfaitement. Quand le rouquin la prit, il ressentit immédiatement les symptômes décrits dans son livre, à savoir des démangeaisons aux endroits les plus gênants, dans le dos, sur les fesses, et bien sûr, aux bijoux de famille.

« Mr Weasley, puisque vous êtes apparemment le seul à obtenir un effet notable, vous resterez à la fin du cours pour que je vous administre l'antidote! Et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor!! Contrôlez-vous enfin!! Vous voir vous gratter l'entrejambe pendant mes cours ne fait pas partie de mes attributions!! »

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Pansy, qui prit sa potion en dernière. A ce moment-là, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves partirent en courant, comme à leur habitude. Drago, pour des raisons différentes, courut dans sa salle commune de préfet en chef, suivi par Hermione qui ne se retenait plus de rire.

« On mange dans notre salle, au fait!! Je n'ai pas envie d'être le premier garçon que verra cette Punaise puante!! »

Le Philtre mit à peine deux minutes à agir. En sortant de la salle de potions, Pansy bouscula Ron, venu chercher son antidote.

« Mais enfin tu peux pas faire attention, espèce de belette préhistorique? Oh excuse moi, mon Ronichou!! Je ne t'avais pas vu!! Je t'attends devant la porte!! Ne m'oublies pas hein!! »

Elle sortit sous le regard médusé du professeur.

« Weasley, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que cela signifie? »

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, Professeur... Peut-être un effet secondaire de sa potion ratée »

Il sortit et se mit tout de suite à courir, poursuivi par Pansy qui haletait sous les efforts.

Alors qu'il l'avait presque semée, il aperçut Blaise, tranquillement en route vers la Grande Salle.

« BLAISE!! TE VOILA!! Ca fait des jours que je te cherche!! Tu n'a pas oublié ton petit pari, n'est-ce pas? Alors quand est-ce qu'on se voit? »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! »

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Blaise se sauve en courant, suivi par Ron, lui-même suivi par Pansy.

Le jeune Serpentard entre en courant dans la salle, sous le regard stupéfait des professeurs. Aussitôt entré qu'il se cache sous la première table venue: celle des Pouffsouffles.

Alors que le Professeur McGonagall allait se lever pour demander des explications à l'élève, voici Ron qui débarque, et qui court lui aussi se cacher sous la même table, sans voir Blaise qui est un peu plus loin, caché derrière les pieds des plus agés.

Cette fois, la directrice des Gryffondors se lève. Son teint est rouge et elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les farces de ses étudiants.

Alors arrive dans la salle Pansy, toute débraillée, le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, le souffle aussi court qu'un champion marathonien, sa face de Bouledogue reflétant la plus intense des réflexions (pour elle, hein, donc on voit presque rien!! C'est pas comme si c'était Einstein!). Puis elle se mit, littéralement, à beugler.

« Ronaldichou?? Où es-tu mon chéri? »

Ginny se leva alors, et , un sourire malicieux sur le visage, montra le dessous de la table concernée.

Pendant ce temps, sous cette fameuse table

Ron se retourna pour voir comment il pouvait se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Ce faisant, il rencontra le regard apeuré d'un certain Serpentard, tentant en vain de lui échapper.

« Blaise!! Enfin tu es là!! Alors, ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ça sous la table?? Quoique je serais bien tenté m... Blaise? Où vas-tu encore? Tu as une autre idée? Je te suis!! »

Retour dans la Grande Salle, silencieuse comme jamais

Un brun sortit de sous la table, suivi par un roux. Ils partirent en flèche vers les grandes portes de la salle à manger.

La Face de Bouledogue les suivit de peu, alors que Ginny et Harry couraient eux aussi derrière leur frère et ami. Heureusement pour Blaise, Ginny connaissait certains raccourcis bien pratiques. Elle le dépassa, l'appela et le fit disparaître derrière un tableau en lui soufflant « Je m'occupe de Ron! Vas vite!! »

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre couloir, Harry avait fait passer Ron derrière la tenture d'Elric le Grand, en disant qu'il mettrait Pansy sur une autre piste.

Blaise et Ron, chacun caché derrière son « protecteur » mural, n'osaient quitter des yeux le portrait qui les dissimulaient. C'est à petits pas en arrière qu'ils s'échappaient, jusqu'à ce que...

BLAM!!

Ils se cognent l'un dans l'autre. Ce passage était en effet celui qui reliait le couloir des sortilèges à celui des enchantements.

« Blaise!! C'est justement toi que je cherchais!! Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu partir sans moi!! Alors c'est ici, l'endroit que tu voulais me montrer? C'est sombre, mais joli! Ca me va!! »

Blaise le regardait, paniqué, paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri immonde sorte de sa bouche. Ron, un sourire au lèvres, parcouru la distance qui les séparait d'un pas, et l'embrassa. La bouche grande ouverte de Blaise ne put se refermer assez vite pour contrer l'intrusion de la langue du Gryffondor, qui commença a mener sa danse sur les gencives du beau brun, toujours paralysé.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'un des couloirs

« D'après le cri que j'ai entendu, Harry, ils ont du se rencontrer... »

« J'en ai bien l'impression, Ginny... Ce qui est bête, c'est qu'ils ne pourront sortir de ce raccourci que quand La Chose sera faîte... »

Les deux amoureux se mirent à rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Je parie 10 gallions qu'ils sortiront dans plus de 2 heures! »

« Je parie sur 2 heures!! Mais au fait, Gin, pourquoi avoir désigné ton frère à Parkinson, tout à l'heure? »

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire? »

« Non, tu n'a jamais voulu me le dire... Tu semblais gênée à chaque fois... »

« Il... Il m'a offert un godemiché!! Comme si j'en avais besoin!! Alors je me venge!! »

Ils repartirent dans leur fou-rire, prenant tout leur temps, n'ayant pas cours cet après-midi-là.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement des préfets

Hermione était assisse entre les jambes du bad boy de Poudlard, très heureux de se savoir débarrassée du parasite appellé " Pansy" ou Bouledogue Rose au choix ( notez que nous préferons la deuxième appellation!). Celui-ci bécotait le cou de sa petite-amie tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder vers ses seins. La lionne ne semblait pas faire très attentions aux caresses et était perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le serpent lui demande:

"A quoi tu penses?"

"Je pense à Blaise, répondit-elle."

"Quoi? s'écria-t-il, stoppant toutes caresses et baisers."

"Je me demandais si il allait faire son pari et coucher avec Ron."

"Ah, ouf! Je pense que oui, moi"

"Tu serais prêt à le parier? sourit-elle vicieusement en se retournant pour être face à son chéri."

"Ce que tu veux"

Elle réfléchit en passant ses bras autour du cou du serpent qui avait le même sourire qu'elle.

"Si tu perds, tu devras porter un string en cuir, te laisser menotter et pimenter les choses avec un godemiché, fit-elle en se frottant bien contre lui ce qui eut un effet rapide."

"Je te suffis plus, tu veux un gode?"

"Je suis curieuse, c'est tout, dit-elle inocemment."

"Très bien, mais si tu perds tu devras porter un ensemble cuir, string plus mini haut, les menottes aussi mais on le fera dans le bureau de Rogue et tu devras aller jusque là-bas avec la tenue et juste un manteau que je choisirais par-dessus."

"Pervers!"

"Pas plus que toi, ma chérie!"

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et repartir dans leur activité de couple.

Pendant ce temps, dans le passage secret

Quand il se rendit compte que le roux l'embrassait, goulument, il le repoussa sans ménagement!

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon minou? minauda Ron."

Blaise s'éloigna le plus possible de celui qui l'avait appellé minou, le regardant terrifié.

"C'est pas ce que tu voulais? demanda Weasley"

"Non!"

Le brun se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il avait fait ce pari!! Pourquoi!! Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Pansy, il eut alors des envies de meurtres et de tortures. De plus son traitre de meilleur ami lui avait demandé une preuve comme quoi il avait couché avec la belette. Il le détesta à cet instant. En fait, il détesta tout le monde, Ginny qui lui avait montré le passage, les professeurs qui ne l'avaient pas aidé, les élèves qui riaient attendant la suite du spectacle. Il inspira à fond. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Azkaban, sinon sa mère l'engueulerait, et tout le monde savait que quand Mme Zabini crie... Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Il chercha le courage qu'il n'avait pas et se reprit:

"Fin, si mais j'aurais préféré être dessus, dit-il timidement en rougissant."

"Ah non!! On a dit que c'était moi! repondit le rouquin outré qu'on veule lui prendre sa place!"

Blaise réfléchit à toute vitesse, surtout quand il le vit s'avancer en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. De la sueur commença à perler de son front.

"Et si on misait la place aux echecs!! s'écria-t-il."

Ron retomba en enfance et sauta dans tous les sens en tapant dans ses mains. Il fit aparaître le jeu et se suivit une partie d'echecs version sorcier extrêmement éprouvante pour Blaise puisque sa virilité était mise en jeu et très amusante pour Weasley puisqu'il se savait imbattable aux echecs. ( La seule chose pour laquelle il est doué.)

Quelques heures plus tard

Tout le monde était assis dans la Grande salle. Drago attendait Blaise avec impatience. Lui et Hermione avait été mis au courant de la farce de Ginny et Harry. Ils en avaient bien rit. Donc ils attendaient tous avec impatience leur arrivée, fixant les portes. Pansy s'était assise à côté de lui, mais elle l'ignorait, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'il devina rempli de taches de rousseurs...

Dans le passage secret

Cela faisait trois heures que la partie avait commencé. Il n'y avait presque plus de pièces sur le jeu. Le rouquin dut avouer que Blaise était un adversaire redoutable. Il plissa les yeux, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur prouvant sa concentration coulait sur son front. Il bougea sa dame et s'écria:

"Echec au roi!! J'ai gagné!! Je suis dessus."

Pendant qu'il faisait une danse de la victoire proche de la danse des pingouins, le brun essaya d'assimiler le nouvelle. Il allait devoir se faire... sodomiser?? Il se retint d'hurler et de pleurer. Il demanda pardon mentalement à sa mère et se leva. Il fit disparaître le jeu et pria pour que cela se finisse vite! Mais lorsque Ron se retourna, il comprit que son supplice ne faisait que commencer...

Le roux s'approcha du brun, un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres. Blaise faillit faire pipi dans son boxer noir (of course!). Il se laissa néanmois embrasser. Il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais se laissa faire. Il embrassait pas trop mal, la belette. Il paniqua légèrement quand il entreprit de le déshabiller. Mais à force de caresses, il se détendit. Il sentit le roux ouvrir sa braguette, descendre son pantalon et son boxer et prendre son sexe dans sa main. Il fit un mouvement de va et vient et Blaise fut obligé d'admettre que c'était très mais alors très bon. Le mieux fut quand Ron descendit et prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Ce fut sa meilleure fellation. Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand la belette, roi de la fellation, se déshabilla et se plaça derrière Blaise. Celui-ci paniqua et voulut se retirer quand son désormais amant lui murmura à l'oreille.

"C'est moi qui ai gagné."

Il fut donc obligé de se laisser faire. Quand il le pénétra il eut mal, vraiment très mal. Puis petit à petit, la douleur disparut et il se surprit à apprécier?? Non!! Il ne pouvait pas, il était hétéro, un point c'est tout! Il le supporta surtout grâce à la taille de l'engin, 1 centimètre de longueur.

Malgré ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Après quelques temps Ron jouit en Blaise. Le brun n'eut pas d'orgasme mais ne put dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Pendant qu'il se rhabillait rapidement tout en évitant de regarder son amant. Il allait partir quand il se rappella qu'il lui fallait une preuve. Alors il puisa le microcourage qu'il lui restait, se retourna et demanda au roux:

"Tu peux pas me filer la capote?"

Grande Salle

Blaise rentra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il se planta devant son meilleur ami qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et qui lui demanda:

"Alors? Ma preuve?"

Le brun sourit d'un air mauvais, et sortit sa main de derrière son dos. Il tenait dans celle-ci, la preuve, le préservatif usagé. Il lui plaça devant le nez et le fit tomber dans son assiette. Le teint de Drago devint vert. Alors l'autre lui dit perversement:

"Tu peux faire des analyses, c'est le sperme de Weasley junior."

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui vomit sur... Devinez! Notre chère Pansy! (Noter l'ironie dans le "chère"!). Qui se releva en hurlant et s'enfuit vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux avaient repris la couleur non-identifiable, vert ou jaune? j'ai également oublié de préciser qu'elle s'était littéralement pris la porte en pleine gueule. Celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un Ron, épanoui et satisfait sexuellement. Il ne fit pas attention à Pansy évanouie, étendue sur le côté les bras et les jambes écartés. D'ailleurs, personne n'y fit attention et tous mangèrent tranquillement.

Drago, après un sort pour s'enlever le gout de vomi dans sa bouche et un autre pour faire disparaitre son assiette, fit un grand sourire à Hermione, signifiant " J'ai gagné mon pari!!". Elle lui répondit par un léger sourire, et hocha la tête pour accepter sa défaite, se disant qu'il méritait bien une récompense pour avoir, encore, vomi sur Pansy.

Ron, quand à lui s'était assis à la table des Griffondors. Il sourit à Blaise qu était encore debout. Ginny s'approcha et lui demanda:

"Vous êtes restés longtemps dans le passage secret?"

"Toute l'après-midi. Donc environ six heures."

Sa soeur sauta de joie, s'écriant:

" J'ai gagné dix gallions!"

Elle tendit la main vers Harry qui lui donna en soufflant son argent. Hermione demanda alors:

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être resté six heures là-dedans?"

"Bah déjà on a joué aux echecs pour savoir qui serait dessus! La partie a duré environ trois heures. Puis j'ai mis du temps à "détendre" Blaise! Le pauvre était tout stressé!! Surêment de ne pas être à la hauteur!"

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et ... éclatèrent de rire. Vexé, Ron bouda.

De l'autre côté de la Salle, Blaise était toujours debout, tant et si bien que Drago lui dit:

"Mais putain, Blaise viens t'asseoir!"

"Je peux pas, répondit-il sans desserer les dents."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai mal au cul! gronda-t-il, entre ses dents."

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux et tomba par terre en riant aux éclats. Il réussit à se reprendre au bout d'un quart d'heure. Le brun murmura entre ses dents:

"Je me vengerais."

Deux heures plus tard dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy

Hermione portait un minuscule string en cuir ainsi qu'un haut tout aussi minuscule qui ne cachait rien de sa généreuse poitrine. Elle avait chaussé des bottes qui remontaient jusqu'aux cuisses, en cuir également, avec des talons aiguilles de quinze centimètres de haut. Son petit-ami devant elle se retint de lui sauter dessus et avala difficilement sa salive en lui tendant un long manteau en fourrure qui devait coûter une véritable fortune.

Elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler. Il s'approcha et lui fourra dans sa poche une paire de menottes en fourrure noire. Il avait très, mais alors très chaud. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Tous la regardèrent, elle avança comme si de rien n'était.

Ils parcoururent la moitié du château ainsi. Drago rouge, le jean très serré et Hermione resplendissante, souriait, s'amusant de la situation, allant même saluer des amis à elle. Parce que oui, pour bien faire enrager son petit-ami, elle n'avait salué que des mecs. L'un d'eux avait même aperçu la, hum, tenue, qu'elle portait dessous. Drago lui avait donné un crochet du droit. Elle avait rit.

Arrivés devant le bureau, Drago prononca le mot de passe que lui avait donné son parrain " Au cas où". Il savait que celui-ci ne rentrait pas avant trois bonnes heures puisqu'il était chez McGonagall. Son filleul n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il lui trouvait. Severus lui avait avoué, que c'était une " vraie tigresse affamée". Autant vous dire, qu'il en avait fait de nombreux cauchemars.

Une fois rentré, il plaqua la lionne contre le mur, lui enleva rapidement, son manteau. Bien sur, préalablement il avait pris les menottes. La retournant, ses seins écrasés contre le mur et lui avait passé les menottes dans le dos. Il la mit face à lui, passa ses mains sous ses jambes et les remonta pour qu'elles enserrent sa taille. Il caressa ses cuisses en même temps, en l'embrassant passionnément.

Il s'approcha du bureau et passa son bras sur la table, déversant tout ce qui se trouvait là. Il l'allongea, toujours en l'embrassant. Il descendit alors dans son cou, mordillant, léchant la peau de sa bien-aimée. Ses mains caressaient toujours ses cuisses, effleurant son sexe à travers le cuir parfois. A sa grande surprise, elle rit:

"Ca chatouille."

Il la regarda comme si c'était un extra-terrestre, elle lui fit signe de continuer, ce qu'il fit en se disant que son amour était décidément une gamine. Arrivé à la naissance de sa poitrine, il trouva le tissu de trop et l'arracha littéralement. Il se jeta sur ses seins, qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, son souffle devenait ératique.

Au bout de plusieurs tortures divines, il descendit, embrassant son ventre bronzé, mais il fut (encore) gêné dans sa progression par un morceau de tissu, aussi petit soit-il. Le string se retrouva à côté de ce qu'il restait du haut. Mais alors qu'il allait embrasser l'endroit fatidique, elle lui prit le visage, lui donna un baiser enflammé et lui murmura sensuellement:

"Déshabille-toi."

Drago sourit, fier et un tantinet arrogant. Il prit tout son temps pour enlever sa chemise, puis son pantalon, par contre le boxer fut vite expedié, faut pas abuser non plus! Il dévoila donc son corps parfait au regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait deux yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche où on pouvait apercevoir un peu de bave.

"Bah, tu baves? se moqua son cher et tendre."

Elle lui tira la langue, après avoir passé la langue à l'endroit où elle avait bavé. Un rapide bisou plus tard, il entreprit de lui faire un cunni, dont elle se souviendrait longtemps. Il embrassa doucement le bout de chair gonflé par le plaisir. Il le mordilla délicatement. Ses mains toujours occupées à caresser ses cuisses parfaites. Il entreprit ensuite d'embrasser l'entrée de son vagin, introduisit sa langue. Hermione hurla littéralement. Il espéra sincèrement que le bureau fut insonorisé, sinon on l'entendrait à l'autre bout de Poudlard. Finalement, elle jouit, criant le nom de son amant.

Il continua à lécher son vagin malgré tout et descendit légèrement plus bas, mais vraiment plus bas. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui embrassait l'anus, elle décida de se venger de sa moquerie et lui demanda à son tour:

"Tu te prends pour un chien?"

Elle rigola fortement en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit rapidement quand elle le sentit rentrer d'un grand coup en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir. Elle prit peur quand elle vit la lueur vicieuse et mauvaise dans les yeux de celui qui se trouvait en elle. Il l'entraîna dans un rytme effrainé qui ne lui laissa aucun répit. Les va et vients étaient si fort que le bureau craqué de tous les côtés. Tellement qu'ils eurent peur un instant que le bureau ne tienne pas, mais le plaisir enleva toutes pensées de leur esprit. Voldemort aurait pu apparaître devant eux en robe rose à point vert, en disant qu'il aimait Dumbledore et qu'ils allaient se marier qu'ils n'auraient pas bougé.

Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour Dumby, ce ne fut pas Voldemort qui entra mais... Rogue. Il arrivait de son sport hebdomadaire avec le professeur de métamorphose. Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il vit son filleul labourant furieusement la miss-je-sais-tout, son ennemie. Il entendit alors la chose la plus horrible du monde pour lui. Il entendit Hermione avoir un orgasme puis ce fut le tour de Drago, sans oublier le baiser passionné. Il crut mourir. Il tomba alors lourdement par terre avec une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

Le bruit réveilla les deux amants. Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, mais quand la réalité les frappa, la lionne hurla et devint rouge, Drago devint quand à lui encore plus blanc, surtout quand il imagina la punition de son parrain.

Il sortit de sa bien-aimée. Il lui enleva ses menottes. Elle enfila son manteau, fourrant les morceaux de cuir dans ses poches, pendant que Drago mit ses vêtements le plus vite possible mais arrêta de boutonner sa chemise quand il vit le sourire pervers de sa Griffondor .

"Et si on gardait un souvenir de ce moment? lui proposa-t-elle."

Il sourit. Elle fit apparaître un appareil photo et prit en photo le corps lamentablement allongé par terre du professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard.

Infirmerie, quelques heures plus tard

Severus ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit son filleul et sa petite-amie le regarder bizarrement. Il avait un de ses mal de tête. D'un coup, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il passa par plusieurs couleurs pour finir totalement rouge, hurlant sur Drago et Hermione:

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTIEZ? NON JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR! VOUS ALLEZ MOURIR! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE RENVOYER ET APRES JE VOUS FERAIS BOIRE UN POISON QUI VOUS FERA MOURIR PETIT A PETIT!! NAN MAIS QU'EST QU'IL VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TETE? VOUS ETES MALADES?? VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT C'EST CA?? VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FASSE UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE OU QUE JE DEVIENNE CINGLE?? J'AURAI JAMAIS CRU CA! MON PROPRE FILLEUL!! ET AVEC LA MISS JE SAIS TOUT! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE MEURE!! MON DIEU JE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS ENTRER DANS CE BUREAU!! NI TOUCHER CE MEUBLE!! J'ADORAI CE MEUBLE!! JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER JE VOUS LE JURE!!

Drago sourit narquoisement et dit:

"Je ne parlerai pas si vite si j'étais vous."

"POURQUOI CELA FILLEUL INDIGNE?"

"Nous avons une photo de vous à terre de façon assez pitoyable, je dois dire, fit Hermione inocemment."

"QUOI?"

"Cela ruinerai ta réputation d'homme dur, surtout si j'ajoutais que tu revenais de chez ta tigresse de McGo, sourit le Serpentard."

Rogue n'était plus rouge mais carrément noir! Il essaya d'étrangler son filleul. Lorsque l'infiermière arriva, il vit Rogue les deux mains autour du coup de Drago qui était devenu rouge écrevisse et Hermione qui essayait de dégager son chéri en hurlant des insultes au professeur. Pompom soupira et les sépara d'un coup de baguette et ordonna aux deux jeunes de sortir de son infirmerie.

Elle s'approcha de Rogue, qui maintenant, assis sur son lit avait une tête dépitée. Elle lui posa des questions, il ne répondit pas. Il lui tapota la joue, aucune réaction. Elle décida d'utiliser la méthode radicale. Elle élança sa main qui s'abattit sur la pauvre joue de Severus qui ne réagit pas, malgré la marque rouge sur sa joue.

Elle fut donc obligée de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste dans le service psychiatrique. Quand les élèves l'apprirent, il y eu des cris de joie. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise préparait sa vengeance. Il tenait dans sa main un philtre d'amour contenant des cheveux de Pansy. Il est préférable pour votre santé mentale que vous ne sachiez pas comment il a eu ces cheveux, maintenant si vous avez envie de vous retrouver à Saint-Mangouste dans la même chambre qu'un Severus traumatisé, libre à vous...

Il chercha alors quelqu'un. Qu'il trouva dans les cuisines de Poudlard en train d'engloutir une cuisse de poulet de façon répugnante. Il s'approcha en plissant le nez. Dès que le jeune homme le vit, il s'écria:

"Blaise! Je suis heureux de te revoir! Tu veux t'asseoir!"

"Non! hurla le brun. Non, merci Weasley."

"Je crois que nous sommes assez proches pour nous appeller par nos prénoms, sourit-il."

Le serpentard contint une grimace. Puis se racla la gorge et lui dit:

"J'ai un truc pour toi."

"Ah oui? C'est quoi?"

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur vicieuse. Blaise lui tendit une fiole et lui dit de boire. Méfiant d'abord, Ron finit par boire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se leva et dit :

"Je suis désolé Blaise, mais je viens de me rendre compte que mon seul et unique amour est Pansy, cette ange de beauté! Je l'aime!!"

"C'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai."

Il se contrôla pour ne pas sauter de joie. En passant à côté de lui, le roux lui posa sa main sur son épaule et lui déclara sollenelement:

"Sois fort, mon ami."

Puis il sortit, à cet instant Blaise éclata de rire. Il tomba à plat ventre par terre, tapant le sol de son point tellement il riait. Un elfe de maison lui demanda si tout allait bien, en réponse il l'embrassa et sortit de la cuisine plus fier que jamais.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa joie fut de courte durée. Tandis que toujours euphorique, enlaçant ou embrassant tous ceux qu'il croisait et qui se demandaient s'il n'était pas devenu malade, il rentrait à sa salle commune, pour raconter à son meilleur ami, son exploit, il entendit des bruits bizarres dans le couloir.

Curieux, il approcha et il vit avec horreur, Ron pénétrer Pansy! Elle criait comme une guenon, pendant que lui allait toujours plus fort. Il ne put retirer ses yeux de l'horreur qu'il avait devant lui. Finalement quand il les entendit jouir, il s'évanouit.

Saint-Mangouste, deux mois plus tard

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans une chambre. Ils y virent un Severus prostré qui hurla à la vue de son filleul et un Blaise assis sur une bouée en canard, la tête du canard entre les jambes. Un médicomage donna une dose de sédatif à l'ancien professeur. Drago ou Hermione ne tentèrent pas de l'approcher de peur d'une nouvelle crise de folie.

Ginny s'approcha de Blaise qui avait le regard fixe, de la bave coulait sur le coin de sa bouche.

"Ca va?demanda-t-elle, prudemment."

"Eh mec, t'as pas l'air bien?! renchérit Drago."

Aucune réaction. La bave coula sur son menton.

"On t'a apporté des oranges, fit Hermione."

"..."

Ils s'assirent sur son lit et dirent des nouvelles de tout le monde et bien sur de ceux qu'il ne faut pas...

"Au fait Pansy et Ron vont se marier, t'es invité au ..."

"NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"

Qui fut l'auteur de cette horrible gaffe, Harry Potter! Appellé le Survivant qui ne devrait pas le resté longtemps vu les regards que lui lancent ses amis.

"Ben quoi?"

"T'es lourd, dirent-ils tous en même temps."

Pendant ce temps, Blaise courait dans toute la pièce en hurlant à la mort. Il fallut plusieurs médicomages pour le maîtriser.

Aujourd'hui Severus Rogue et Blaise Zabini sont toujours au service psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, et leurs amis viennent régulièrement leur apporter des pommes...

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin!! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! Nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Et n'oubliez pas la review!! Je laisse la parole à Lily.**

_Eh bien tout le monde? Qu'en pensez-vous? Donnez-nous vos avis, ca nous fait très plaisir et on vérifie la messagerie tout le temps!!_

_Si je vois encore que sur 100 lecteurs, on a eu que 2 reviews, je sens que ca va mal aller... Et je reviewerais pas sur les votres non plus!! nah!! (non chui pas gamine!! chui juste!! non mais!! quels ingrats!!)_

_Allez, faites-nous plaisir siouplait!! C'est juste là, en bas, a gauche..._


End file.
